Howl With Me
by IceyK
Summary: Short little one-shot inspired by the deleted scene from Alpha and Omega. Humphrey tries to get Kate to howl at the moon with him, but she has other priorities on her mind. However, Humphrey knows how to get her attention...


**Howl With Me**

The full moon graced its light upon the forests of Jasper Park as it did every month. A slight breeze was blowing, and the only sound heard was the branches of the trees rustling and swaying lightly in the wind. A wolf den was at the peak of a rocky cliff, and it just so happened that its primary inhabitants were walking back up the hill towards it.

"Kate, come on! I'm just asking you to howl at the moon with me! I mean, just look at it..."

"Ugh." Another voice replied. "Humphrey, I've got things to do..."

"Pffttt. Like what?"

The slender legs that belonged to Kate skillfully navigated across a log bridge, and she replied, "Let's see... Tracking the caribou... Checking the borders... Survival class for the pups-" "BORING!" Humphrey interrupted, jumping in front of Kate. "You so need some fun!" he exclaimed. To further his attempt to get her to comply, he smiled at her. In response, Kate simply rolled her eyes and chuckled before jumping past Humphrey to the other side of the log. Humphrey followed her with his gaze, and then smiled, knowing exactly how to get her to pay him attention. He stepped back into a howling stance, and began to howl. It took him a second to find the right sound, but when he did, it sent a warm sound into the night air.

And as soon as Kate heard it, she froze in her tracks. The hair on her back stood straight up, and she turned back with a loving look on her face. Even after all of these years, she still melted at the sound of his howl... after all, it was his howl that made her realize that she loved him in the first place. She could never forget that night. It was when they were on the Canadian Express, on their way back to Jasper. She had caught the stunning view of the moon through the rail car opening, and Humphrey had noticed it as well. He walked over to the door, sat down, and began to howl. Kate was blown away at how amazing it sounded. She shook off the feeling, and questioned him as to what he was doing. He simply responded with _"Oh, you know... the moon, the moment..."_ And then he took a chance and asked her to do the one thing she hoped that he would ask. _"Howl at the moon with me."_ Kate had attended many moonlight howls, but had never howled with anyone before, nor had she ever heard Humphrey howl either. But, when Humphrey resumed his howling at the moon, Kate knew, without a doubt, that she loved Humphrey, and that she was meant to be with him, and not Garth. So she joined in with him, and the rest was history.

Back in the present, Humphrey continued howling, one eye on Kate watching her for a reaction. And he got the one he expected. Kate strolled up in front of him, lifted her muzzle to the sky, and matched his howling with a harmony of her own. For several minutes, the two wolves sang a beautiful song. It eventually turned into the same one they howled together on the rail car. After a short time, they finished, each resting their muzzle on each other's neck. Kate laughed, and nuzzled Humphrey. He did the same to her. "I really really love it when you howl with me," he said. Kate giggled. "I love you, Humphrey. A lot." Humphrey smiled back at her. "I love you too, Kate. More than you'll ever know..."

The two wolves then continued their journey up into their den, and all was silent in the forests of Jasper once more.

* * *

**A/N: This short romantic one-shot is inspired by the deleted scene from Alpha and Omega. It pretty much follows it, save for the ending. I really liked how this scene went and the amazing detail of the animation. I wish the same style was used for the actual movie. I guess budget limitations was the reason why they didn't go that way, but it'd be amazing to see the movie in that style.**

DISCLAIMER: All characters and story elements are the property of their respective owners.


End file.
